


To Elf Or Not To Elf

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [24]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Het, Het and Slash, Lotrips - Freeform, M/M, Multi, RPF, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando has <i>ideas</i> for Christmas, Katie isn't wearing <i>that</i> , and Karl just rolls with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Elf Or Not To Elf

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-fourth day of Christmas' for giselleslash, because she's awesome like that.

Over the years, they've developed a system: Orlando is in charge of Halloween, Katie's in charge of Christmas, and Karl takes care of New Year's Eve. It's a good system, and it works with very few problems.

But Katie and Orlando, much to Karl's never ending amusement, like to throw monkey wrenches in the best laid plans. Like this year, when they decided it would be a fantastic idea to swap holidays. Karl had taken the announcement with little more than a raised eyebrow and dinner's ready.

Which is how Karl finds himself mediating a squabble over outfits. _Outfits_. He isn't even sure what that means, but it's clearly important to Orlando.

And to Katie.

I'm not wearing it, she says, with a look and a sniff. You're the reason Santa has a naughty list, not me.

Orlando concedes the point even as he rolls his eyes to Karl for support. Karl just shrugs, because he's really not sure what they're on about. But he agrees with Katie that Orlando is the sole reason for Santa's naughty list.

Orlando just huffs and pouts for a moment before tackling Katie to the sofa and tickling her until she can't breathe. She vows painful and slow retaliation between screams of laughter, and Orlando just tells her to bring it.

Karl gets up to make lunch.

The squabble lasts for a week, neither side willing to call a cease fire, and Karl learns to maneuver around them, excusing himself from the room each time the word outfit is mentioned. He ends up doing a lot of baking.

Orlando plays his trump card and points out that since he's in charge of Christmas, Katie has to go along with his plans. Katie just says she's still not wearing the outfit, and if he tries to make her, no cuddles for him until _next_ Christmas. Karl thinks it's an empty threat, but he's never entirely sure with Katie. When Orlando says she can't go that long without cuddles, she just smiles and points out that she still has Karl.

Karl declares that there are muffins that need baking.

They reach a truce, and Karl refuses to question it. He's positive it involves some form of bribery and promised sexual favors. Either way, he's good with it.

Christmas Eve rolls around, and the squabbling recommences. Only this time, it's over bathroom time, and Karl ignores it.

It's safer that way.

Instead, he settles down on the sofa and waits. He idly scratches his chin beneath the fake beard and makes a mental bet with himself as to how long it will last. Listening to the two of them fussing at each other, their voices echoing down the hall, Karl shifts, readjusts the padding Orlando has stuffed into the red velvet pants and coat Karl is wearing.

He hears accusations of tart and ponce, followed by the clatter of high heels coming towards him. And there's Katie, looking cuter than cute as Rudolph. He sees she's attached tiny bells to the antlers, so she jingles every time she moves. And her nose has been painted red (though, he supposes that could be all the egg nog they've already consumed).

She sees him watching and smiles, prancing a little as she shows off.

Then Orlando arrives, and suddenly Karl understands why Katie refused to wear the naughty elf costume.

The tiny skirt barely covers the curve of Orlando's ass, and it's just emphasized by the bright green tights he's donned beneath that little flounce of fabric. However, Karl does have to admit that the knee high boots look good on Orlando.

Orlando grins and pirouettes, sticking his tongue out at Katie as he spins. She just laughs and tells him that he makes a far prettier elf than she ever would.

Karl reminds them that they have an appointment with a hospital ward full of children and watches fondly as they tumble out the door. Even Orlando singing Christmas carols - loudly and off-key - isn't enough to make Karl stop smiling like a fool.


End file.
